7th Guards Rocket Division
(1961—1991) (1991–present) |allegiance= |branch=Strategic Rocket Forces |type= |garrison=Ozyorny, Tver Oblast (in the town Vypolzovo) |battles= |decorations=Order of the Red Banner }} The 7th Guards Missile Rezhitskaya Red Banner Division (7 GRD) – is a (military unit (B / W) № 14245) of the 27th Guards Missile Army, Strategic Rocket Forces located in ZATO Ozyorny, Tver Oblast Bologovsky District Tver Oblast, Russia. History In accordance with a USSR Ministry of Defense Directive of 25 May 1960, in June 1960 and based on the 19th Rezhitskoy Guards cannon artillery brigade relocated from the village Gatchina was formed 7th Rocket Engineering Brigade to the dislocation in the village Vypolzovo Tver Oblast (Bologoye-4). Formation proceeded at a residential fund the 25th Air Division 6th Air Army. Guards Colonel P. Uvarov was appointed as the Missile Brigade Commander. The number of teams reaches 9000 people (soldiers and sergeants). The first missile regiment was formed (V/Ch 14 264) from three divisions: two with terrestrial IP and one with silos. 30 November 1960 the brigade commander reported to the commander in chief of the completion of the missile brigade – V/Ch 14245. Since the beginning of 1961 began a planned study with R-5. USSR Ministry of Defense Directive of 30 May 1961 and 7-I missile brigade converted to the 7th missile division under the central government with the honorary name "Rezhitskaya. July 16 she transferred to the continuity of the Guards and the name of the Red Banner of the 19th Guards cannon artillery brigade. The composition of the division consisted of: 4 missile regiment (army of 14,264, 14,474, 14,420, 14,443), repair and technical base (RTB), a communication center providing units. 16 August 1961 and Division Captain 3rd rank LS Shvygina at the site Kapustin Yar produced the first ever Division missile launch R-5 (8K51) with a rating of "good" . In December 1962, crews first division of a missile regiments (V/Ch 14264) at the site Baikonur conducted the first launch of full-time for the missile division R-16 (8K64). 11 February 1963 First Division put on combat duty (OBD) with two R-16 land-based launchers. In total, in 1963–1964 on the database atonement for six battalions (BSP): four with ground-based polyurethane and two with silo. 24 May 1963 and, shortly after the Cuban Missile Crisis, in secrecy division attended Nikita Khrushchev, the Cuban leader Fidel Castro, Soviet Defense Minister Marshal Rodion Yakovlevich Malinovsky and Chief of the Strategic Rocket Forces Marshal of the Soviet Union NA I. Krylov. Khrushchev, Castro were acquainted with the new R-16 missile. On 20 March 1964 the division became part of the 3rd Separate Guards Rocket Corps, missile R-16 ( 8K64). In June 1964, based on the divisions formed by Missile Regiment P-16: a / h, 14264, 07382, 12408, 14474, 57388, 74201, 14420, 68528. BSP regiments were located close to the borders of Tver and Novgorod regions. Since 1965, the division began preparations for the construction of the BSP missile systems of new generation with separate silos launches ("OS"). Pursuant to the directives of the General Staff, 31 March 1966 formed six missile regiments "OS" with missiles UR-100 (8K84). In 1967 the first "Osowska" regiment of atonement on the database (V/Ch 97 688). On 1 November 1967 the division was awarded the Commemorative Banner of the CPSU Central Committee, USSR Supreme Soviet Presidium and USSR Council of Ministers for its achievements in military work to mark the 50th anniversary of the Great October Socialist Revolution. From April 1970 to 30 June 1990 and the division was part of the 50th Rocket Army (was Smolensk). In April 1970, five regiments began to rearm in the missile system with SD-100. Since 1973, work began on de-alerting of SD-100 and the statement on the database of new complexes 15P015 with a rocket MR-UR-100 (15A15) (since 1977, replaced by a complex 15P016 with MR-UR-100U) . The first regiment with the rocket 15A15 barred by DB May 6, 1975. During the period from October 15, 1975 on 3 October 1978 for duty rose another 8 regiments changed their Chelomeevsuyu SD-100 on Yangelevskuyu MR-UR-100. 30 April 1975 a decree of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR Division was awarded the Order of the Red Banner. October 3, 1978 stood at BD two missile regiment with a streamlined set of 15P016 with a rocket MR-UR-100U. 14 December 1979 and the division was awarded a pennant USSR Ministry of Defense "for courage and military valor». Since 1982, according to the plan of General Staff of the "Osowska" Regiments with MR-UR-100 was removed from duty and disbanded, some translated into an improved set of 15P016. In March 1986 and based on the division conducted a comparative test of wheeled launchers,''on Chassis 15U157 MAZ-7906 and MAZ-7907 (September) missile system''15P162 ' '"Celina-2" with a rocket RT-23UTTH (15ZH62) weighing 104.5 tons For 8-bit and 12-tiosnyh own chassis weighing 65 tons and a lifting capacity of 150 tons were built huge hangars, and special areas roads, bridges and interchanges to study the damaging effects on asphalt concrete. All work is carried out only at night, in the mode of secrecy. Tests were completed in September 1987 a, the choice of CP for the 12-tiosnom articulated chassis MAZ-7907. In 1994, the last "Osowska" missile regiment was removed from the database. In accordance with the Council of Ministers of the Russian Federation on the basis of one of the military starting positions (MSE) in / h 14264''organized by the Museum of Missile Forces. December 30, 1994 the first "Osowska" regiment (in / hr 14,264) was transferred to PGRK Topol missile from the RT-2PM (15ZH58). December 27, 1996 at the DB got the second shelf (in / hr 52,642) Topol. In autumn 1996, crews of missile regiments of the division at the Plesetsk test site conducted two successful combat training launch. Date of annual holiday – July 14. Command * From 1961 to 1970 – Major-General Petr Petrovich Uvarov * From 1970 to 1973 – Maj. Gen. Yuri S. Marsac * From 1973 to 1977 – Maj. Gen. Alexander P. Volkov * From 1977 to 1982 – Major-General Yevgeny Ivanov * From 1982 to 1986 – Major-General Viktor Khramchenkov * From 1986 to 1998 – Major-General Alexander Gribov * From 1998 to 2000 – Major General Aleksey Abramov * From 2000 to 2006 – Major-General Anatoly Shura * From 2006 to 2009 – Major-General Ivan Nikolaevich Kuzichkin * From 2009 to 2011 – Colonel Alexander M. Galaktionov Subordinate units In the division included 11 missile regiments: * 129th Missile Regiment – is no longer * 222nd Missile Regiment – is no longer * 319-second missile regiment in / h 52643 – no longer * 320th Missile Regiment in / h 52644 – no longer * 509-second missile regiment in / h 52641 – no longer * 510-second missile regiment in / h 52,642 (market 3k) * 818th Missile Regiment 74,201 (51st floor). – There is no * 272nd Missile Regiment in / h 68,528 (42nd floor) – no longer * 342nd Missile Regiment – is no longer * 526-second missile regiment in / h 07,382 (11th floor) – no longer * 41-second missile regiment in / h 14,264 (site 1C), * Weapon In different years, the armaments division standing missile systems: * In 1963–1977 years. – P-16U (8K64U); * In 1967–1979 years. – UR-100 (8K84); * As in 1975–1991. – MR UR-100 (15A15); * In 1978–1994 years. – MR UR-100U (15A16); * From 1994 to present. at. – RT-2PM Topol (15ZH58). Notes Works cited * * External links * Official Website of the closed Lake – Rocket connection * Vypolzovo – place in the big history Category:Rocket divisions of the Soviet Union and Russia Category:Articles needing cleanup after translation from Russian